The Bodacious Tekken Babes in: Conquest of the Sleazebots
by Abicion
Summary: Looks like those dashing daisies have worked a work and worked themselves into a shoot.


**The Bodacious Tekken Babes**

 **Episode 16: "Conquest of the Sleazebots"**

Gather around, dudes and dudettes. This is the totally rad story of three best friends who use the tubular power of teamwork to save the world from evil.

Xiaoyu ran through the G Corporation base with her pals Lili and Chloe following close behind. The Babes came to a wicked stop when a hunting dagger flew down at them and stabbed into the floor just in front of Xiaoyu's toes.

"Well if it isn't the Dynamic Dimwits." Nina mocked them. She was a cold looking fox with blue combat fatigues. She stood there with her arms crossed with a bunch of these walking tank things hanging out behind her. The round sensors on their heads made them looked sort of like mutant mice. Each one was hauling a big metal canister on its back.

Xiaoyu did this sassy little thing where she put one hand on her hip and pointed the other one at Nina.

"We're tired of watching you and Kazuya push everyone around, Nina! We're taking you down!"

Nina lifted one of her hands and signaled toward her robot groupies.

"Get the meat."

The robots opened fire with badass machine guns and missile launchers. The Babes split up in three different directions and unleashed their collective bodaciousness. Xiaoyu flipped on to one of the robots, punched the weird mouse-shaped AI core off of its head, and twisted its weapons around so it blew a bunch of its own buddies away. Chloe took out more of the bogus bots by getting underneath them and wrecking their legs with two Applejacks and a Spinarooni. Lili dismantled even more in a special _waltz de annihilation._

But no matter how long the Babes did their thing, they were slowly getting outmatched by those sly G Corporation cats. More and more robots kept coming while our radical heroines were getting tuckered out from all the fighting. Soon they were standing back to back to back with the mechanical meanies surrounding them. The situation was becoming hopelessly uncool.

Xiaoyu and Chloe were caught in the steel pincers of two robots. Lili was on the back of a third robot, kicking its guns out of frustration while not really doing any damage. The tubes attached to the back of the three robots opened up, and Lili was quickly pushed into the first one. Chloe and Xiaoyu were lifted through the air and lowered feet-first into the other two.

"Nice knowing you, Babes!" said that mean chick Nina. "I'll see you on the other side!"

The tanks sealed themselves shut with the Babes inside. The rings on the inside of the tanks lit up like a Van Halen concert on Christmas and started to spin around. Each of the bottled-up Babes was greeted by a computerized voice.

" _Thank you for entering G Corporation Service Module Verison 2.48. Prepare to be assimilated."_

The tanks started to flood with a thick neon blue liquid. All of the Babes freaked out as the fluid crept upward toward their necks. Chloe turned into a complete schizo, thrashing around in the narrow chamber while her nose and mouth were slowly submerged. The feeling of being completely dunked in water was one of her biggest phobias. She started to calm down after she tried to yell and accidentally discovered the fluid was breathable.

The canisters made some wicked noises as they dropped downwards and flipped over on their sides. The Babes could feel their tanks being moved to the protective underbelly of the robots. The spinning rings created a current that kept the each Babe floating face-down in the center of the chamber.

Tiny steel arms descended around the Babes, lifted their heads, and covered their eyes with visors that looked like something you could play video games on. Then the arms started to pick away the Babes' combat gear. One set of arms pulled apart the collar of Xiaoyu's orange qipao and pealed the garment down to reveal some of her back and everything she was packing in the front. The arms in Lili's tube unbuttoned her blouse, pulled it down to her waist, and unfastened her lacey bra. All they had to do to uncover Chloe's goods was unfasten the two pink buttons on the straps of her dress and pull apart the corset string on her back.

The Babes squirmed around like nachos trying to get out of the cheese dip. The screens covering their eyes displayed video feeds from all three tanks and gave them a glimpse of each other's smokin' ace bods. The computer voice said the same thing to all three.

" _Be advised both of your allies have been secured and are also being modified. You have no chance of escape."_

Wires emerged from the walls of the cylinder and attached themselves to any bare skin they could find. They injected billions of nanomachines into the Babes' bodies through their pores. Those little guys raced through their bloodstreams while replicating faster than junkies at a pizza party. They slowly took over each Babe's organs and turned them into machines from the inside out. All the Babes felt during their cybernetic boogie were the cold wires touching their skin and a weird tingly feeling spreading over their bodies.

The robot arms moved behind the Babes. They lifted the flap on the back of Xiaoyu's dress, pushed Lili's silk skirt up to her waist, and went straight for the waistband on Chloe's tiny black shorts. A thick cable with a smooth steel tip extended from a compartment at the base of each cylinder and carefully moved itself into position. Chloe's shorts were pulled down to her knees, along with Lili's panties and Xiaoyu's baggy silver shorts. The cables moved forward and slid into the Babes in a most unrighteous invasion of personal space.

Xiaoyu gasped.

"Ughn!"

Chloe yelped like a frightened kitten.

"Yeek!"

Lili enjoyed it a little bit.

"Mmn…"

The Babes' visors displayed some far out stuff that put their minds at ease. Circles of light waved in front of their eyes in crazy patterns, stimulating the nanomachines spinning around in their heads like a disco ball. Lili and Xiaoyu experienced the deepest form of chilling out while their brains were reprogrammed like brand new VCRs. Chloe, on the other hand, was having a blast. She paddled through her glowing bubble bath and reached out with her paws, trying to catch the imaginary ball of yarn being dangled in front of her eyes. The Babes were tripping like this for a while, soaking in that stuff they put in lava lamps and totally getting probed on both ends.

The robots monitored the Babes' vital signs, paying extra close attention to their body temperature. If one of the Babes turned up the heat a little too much, it was a sign her immune system was putting up a fight against the nanomachines and she needed more meds in her system. Creating the perfect balance of organic prodigiousness and cybernetic awesomeness is, like, a difficult process, dudes.

After the Babes had been fully converted into sultry cyborg vixens, all of their wires were removed. The robotic arms fixed their clothes up good as new and lifted the visors from their heads. The rings slowed down as each tank rotated upward.

The Babes were pulled out of the canisters and into another chamber inside the robots. The blue liquid drained out around them and left them dripping like surfer chicks after a bad wipeout.

The Babes were pretty sleepy from their experience. So sleepy that they collapsed to the floor of their compartments and curled up to catch some Z's. They dried off in seconds thanks to the warm air from the auto-drying system that had been implanted in their pores. The only evidence that remained of the Babes' super egregious encounter was their slightly damp hair.

Electrical wires extended from the floor and plugged into each robotic cutie in a different place. On Xiaoyu, they attached to the orange rings on her wrists and in her hair, making them light up like glow sticks. On Chloe, they plugged into her headphones and the round ports on her waist. On Lili, they attached to the gold buckles on her boots, the buttons on her blouse, and the jewel on her brooch. A sweet supply of electricity woke the Babes up from their nap and gave them plenty of energy to fight for another couple of rounds.

The floors underneath each Babe started to rise while the ceilings opened like circular skylights. When the Babes were finally outside again, they each took a deep breath of fresh air to cool off their new ventilation systems. Chloe was on fours and stretched her lower back into the air as she yawned. Xiaoyu was doing a split and flexing her arms over her head as a warm-up exercise. Lili stood with her legs together, her arms crossed, and a hand tucked under her chin as she chuckled to herself.

That, my most excellent audience, was when they switched into their attack modes. Chloe's combat visor extended out of her hairband in the form of hi-tech silver shades. Lili's visor slid out from under her hair like a built-in pair of opera glasses. The lights inside Xiaoyu's hair ornaments spun around like little UFOs as a larger orange disc appeared around her eyes.

These Bodacious Tekken Babes weren't so bodacious anymore. They had become the Groovy G-Corp Gals.


End file.
